


Lena

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus tiene a una personita muy especial a quien proteger y será Hyoga el elegido para una tarea importante</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lena

 

Camus se detuvo en el mismo lugar a donde solía llevarla para ver el Aurora Boreal, desde hacía poco más de un año que gustaba ir con ella para mirar ese espectáculo cuando le era posible como esa noche precisamente. La había llevado solo a dar un paseo de un rato pero la pequeña fue insistente en que fueran a patinar al gran lago congelado y él no pudo negarse, simplemente le era imposible decir que no a ese par de ojitos azules que lo miraban curiosos.

—Ven Lena, no vayas a caerte —le decía cariñoso sujetándola de la mano mientras la niña daba pasos torpes tratando de llegar lo más cerca posible de las luces como ella decía.

—Quiero tocar las luces —insistió caprichosa.

—Es imposible, las luces no están frente a ti sino en el cielo, mira —ella se acercó a él mientras Camus señalaba el Aurora Boreal que se extendía majestuoso por encima de sus cabezas.

— ¡Mira papá! —La niña le pedía que mirara al cielo señalando aquí y allá impresionada y feliz— ¡Mira!

El joven acuario la observaba sonriente amarrando bien la bufanda de su hija y revisando que la pequeña chaqueta la cubriera lo mejor posible del frio. La pequeña solo tendría escasos cuatro años, llevaba su cabello oculto bajo su ropa de invierno pero cuando ella se bajo la capucha, que parecía estorbarle, dejó ver su cabello lacio del mismo color que Camus, así mismo las dos cejas que apenas eran visibles en su rostro indicaban que cuando fuera mayor tendrían la misma forma que las de su padre. Camus estaba sorprendido por el parecido que su hija tenia con él, si acaso la única diferencia eran el color de ojos.

—Papa mira el cielo —volvió a repetir la niña tomando su cara con ambas manos.

—Estoy mirando —Camus la abrazo ya que tenía miedo de que ella fuera a caerse.

Nada deseaba más en esos momentos que protegerla de todos los peligros de Sibiera, los cuales parecían haberse hechos más evidentes desde el nacimiento de la niña, como que de pronto aquella lejana tierra comenzó a parecerle algo peligrosa, antes no era así no obstante ahora estaba consciente de que tenía una familia por la cual velar.

— ¿Vamos a quedarnos a ver hasta que las luces terminen? —esa clase de peguntas inocentes eran otra cosa que Camus amaba de su hija, para ella no había nada difícil o imposible, no existían limites en la mente de los niños — ¿Vamos a quedarnos si?

Camus lo había comprobado con sus dos discípulos cuando ellos tendrían unos ocho años o poco más. Pareciera que esos niños no conocían ningún tipo de límite. Nada los detenía y seguramente a la pequeña Lena nada la detendría tampoco.

—Pero falta mucho para que terminen hija y tenemos que volver dentro de un rato —la niña se desanimo y Camus no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa—, te prometo que regresaremos mañana a verlas. No se irán sino hasta dentro de muchos días.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Camus alcanzó a ver que por el camino se veía una figura alta que se acercaba a ellos, pasados unos momentos distinguió que se trataba de Hyoga quien saludaba y agilizaba el paso conforme caminaba a la colina donde estaban.

—Maestro, que bueno que pude alcanzarlos —Hyoga se veía cansado por haber corrido pero feliz por encontrarse con Camus en las constantes visitas que hacía a Siberia desde el nacimiento de Lena, razón por la cual a su maestro le era más que imposible dejar esa tierra—, me dijeron que estaría aquí.

—Sí, venimos a diario —Camus miraba como la pequeña observaba a Hoyga algo extrañada sin dejar de aferrarse a él mientras el joven cisne se sentaba a un lado de ambos—. Saluda a Hyoga, vino desde lejos para visitarnos.

—Hola… —eso fue lo que la pequeña dijo con voz apenas audible ocultando su cara entre la chaqueta de su papá a quien no dejaba de abrazar.

—Hola Lena —Hyoga le tendió la mano lentamente ya que notaba que la niña era bastante tímida, ella lo observo con detenimiento e intento darle la mano pero finalmente pudo más el miedo y termino por ocultarse nuevamente.

—Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte Hyoga —comenzó a decir Camus algo serio.

—Dígame qué es Maestro —el joven también puso semblante serio mientras escuchaba hablar a su maestro.

—Se trata de Lena, escucha llegado el día quisiera encargarte su instrucción —Camus fue al grano y claro como siempre dejando a Hyoga sin palabras, este lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar—, quiero que seas su maestro.

—Dioses, me toma por sorpresa maestro, jamás me imaginé que  me encargaría una tarea tan importante. Será un gran honor y cumpliré gustoso su deseo. Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo cuando llegue ese día.

—Te agradezco y sé que harás un gran trabajo por eso te lo pedí.

—Gracias… —Hyoga esbozó una gran sonrisa.

La niña solo los miraba sin entender de qué hablaban, ambos se dieron cuenta de esto y la observaron con condescendencia como una especie de acuerdo entre los tres.

—Debemos volver, es hora de cenar —dijo Camus a Lena aunque la niña se desanimo porque quería quedarse un poco más mirando.

— ¿Venimos mañana?

—Sí, mañana volveremos —Camus la tomo en brazos para volver más rápido ya que el frio estaba aumentando.

Así los tres emprendieron el regreso mientras Hyoga charlaba con Camus sobre estoy y lo otro y la niña veía el Aurora Boreal fascinada.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que Camus sería un papá genial y en este AU creo que queda clara esa idea. Gracias por leer.


End file.
